Snow AngelsA Haku OneShot
by WeepingShadow
Summary: Kisa is a very sick girl who was once a prodigy shinobi of Kirigakure no Sato. One day she meets Haku while he is training in the woods behind her house and read for the rest. Chapter 2 has translations for the Japanese words used.
1. Chapter 1

"Snow Angels; A Haku One-Shot"

A pale white hand delicately plucked the herbs from the earth, making sure to bring the roots with it so that they would not wilt and die. His fingers expertly brushed the overbearing weeds to the side, happening upon many precious plants in the process. He paused, sighing and dropping more herbs into the half full woven basket beside him. The forest was peaceful, undisturbed while basking in the light that crept through its canopy to nourish its inhabitants below. The boy's soft features were marred by a frown as he thought of his earlier encounter with the Konoha genin, Naruto.

"He has someone precious to him too," the boy thought aloud, brushing a stray strand of black hair behind his ear. "I do hope that I will not have to face Naruto-kun in battle. Or any of his precious people for that matter. He has a wonderful dream." The boy sighed, rising with his basket and heading for the village situated just outside the forest's boundaries. The Land of Waves.

"It's awfully foggy out here today, ne Ninjin-bou? Not that it is any clearer on other days, but today it seems especially thick. I bet I could cut it with a kunai." Kisa pulled the little snow hare closer to her chest, breathing in its frosty scent and smiling.

Ninjin-bou was Kisa's very best friend; her only friend since she had moved to the Land of waves four years ago. Ever since her mother was killed six years ago, Kisa had lived on her own. However, when she turned nine years old and was named a jounin of Kirigakure no Sato Kisa realized that she had something seriously wrong with her. A standard check-up after her initiation revealed an unknown virus living in her body. Further testing showed that the virus was slowly killing her. It was unlike anything any of the Medical Nins had ever seen, and once word that she was sick got around, Kisa was shunned by the people of the village that she called home.

Although people's lack of knowledge caused them to fear Kisa's presence or, more specifically, the illness she bore, the young girl's heart was not turned cold or bitter. If possible Kisa's smile became warmer, even while her soft lips were lined with salty tears and her heart raced with anticipation when someone approached her. Her pure heart sank lower every time those people left her, realizing that she was sick, but it was not tainted nor tempted by darkness. She did not hate the people who feared her fatal illness might be contagious; she pitied them for letting that fear hold them back.

"Ok Bou-chan, I think it is time for a break, ne?" Kisa had been walking for barely ten minutes, but she was already exhausted. Her breath came in short bursts and she placed a hand at her throat, praying that she wouldn't have another coughing fit. Her illness had progressed rapidly this past year, and as a result her body had been greatly weakened. She now had trouble performing the most basic jutsus and her jounin rank was long forgotten. Even so, Kisa wore her Mist hitai-ate in full view around her neck.

Kisa looked around and found a small alley, where she gratefully plopped down and sighed. She shivered from the lack of oxygen, and set Ninjin-bou beside her to focus on just breathing. The little white rabbit hopped around lazily, sniffing every once in awhile but otherwise waiting patiently for his master to recover. Kisa coughed once into her hand and was thankful to see that there was no blood when she pulled it away.

After recovering Kisa stood and exited the alley, making her way through the streets of the impoverished village with little difficulty. Her eyes locked with warm chocolate ones and although the face was rather feminine, Kisa realized that the eyes belonged to a boy only a few years older than her.

His thick black hair ended a few inches past his shoulders and he carried a basket in one hand while the other hung loosely at his side. He smiled at her before disappearing into the crowd and leaving her curious as to just who he might be.

Haku's breath caught as his gaze lingered on the softest pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. The girl that they belonged to had almost knee-length silver hair that was pulled into two braids on either side of her face. She wore a slightly tattered black yukata with a light pink obi and in her arms was a snow hare like the ones he used to played with when he was little. What really caught his attention though was the Mist forehead protector she wore around her neck. She certainly didn't look like a shinobi, especially not like one of the Mist. Haku offered the girl a smile before hurrying on his way. Master Zabuza did not like to be kept waiting. Perhaps later he could find a nice spot to train in the forest.

Kisa searched the crowd with her eyes, trying to get another of the boy, but failing. She sighed. "You know Bou-chan, that boy was pretty cute. I wonder what those herbs were for." Kisa looked at the sky and realized that it would be getting dark soon. "We better hurry, I know I don't want to be out after dark in this place." Kisa increased her speed to where she was walking at a normal person's pace. The exertion proved difficult, but she figured she could handle it for at least a few minutes.

Another ten minutes of walking brought Kisa home. Ninjin-bou was snuggled up on her shoulder while she sipped some water that she got from a small shop when she were forced to rest a second time. By now the last rays of sun were sinking below the horizon and the crickets were singing their merry song. Kisa opened the door to her home, which was more like a decent shack than a house. She didn't complain; most people had it a lot worse and at least Kisa's shack wasn't falling apart. It had three rooms: a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room that Kisa had transformed into her bedroom. There was even a little mini bed for Ninjin-bou and a small bowl with lots of yummy bunny food for him.

"Bou-chan, I'm really tired right now so why don't we take a nap? You look like you could use some rest too," Kisa said, setting Ninjin-bou down to do as he pleased.

The sound of a kunai piercing the frigid night air woke Kisa. _Wait_, she thought, "That's not a kunai." Kisa rose as fast as her illness would allow, stumbling into a wall in her haste and breathing in deeply. _Calm down_, she told herself. "It was probably just the wind."

Grabbing a few kunai and shuriken of her own, as well as some exploding tags, Kisa made her way to the door, one small step at a time. Ninjin-bou lifted his head from its position on his bed, but Kisa waved her hand at him, telling him to stay. Kisa closed the door behind her, slipping on a heavy robe over her sleeping yukata and some plain sandals before leaving. She made her way through the thick fog expertly, making no noise as she crept closer to the source of her disturbance. She passed a few trees and entered the forest area behind her home, keeping her guard up and listening to every movement of the night. When Kisa finally came to a clearing where the zipping sound of an object in the wind was strongest, she had to cover her mouth to suppress a gasp.

Not twenty feet in front of Kisa was the last person you had expected to see, especially doing what he was. The boy with the warm eyes and feminine face was standing in a clearing, throwing senbon at moving targets that she guessed he had created. Some of the senbon were mixed with ice needles, and his accuracy was deadly. He had his hair pulled back and a Mist hitai-ate tied around his forehead, while a mask showing that he was a Hunter Nin lay discarded with some other random items.

The light of the moon shone down, illuminating Kisa's pale skin and the senbon sticking out of every few trees circling the clearing. The sound of something whizzing through the air brought Kisa out of her thoughts and she jumped up, grabbing a branch and swinging up into it's full branches, making less noise than even the wind. _Wow, he's strong, and cute_. A burst of wind brought with it pollen from nearby flowers. Kisa breathed and choked on the pollen, causing her to cough. She put her hand to her mouth instinctively, pulling her knees to her chest and waiting for the fit to pass.

Haku's head shot toward the direction where the sound was coming from and saw the last person he had expected to see. Curled up on a branch was the girl he had spotted earlier this evening, but right now her soft blue eyes were clamped shut while she continued to cough loudly into her hand, which was covering her mouth. She was shaking, and Haku noticed that the branch supporting her was very thin. It snapped, and in a blink Haku was holding the girl in his arms, brown eyes full of worry. Her whole body shook with each cough that came but finally she began to calm down and breathe more normally. She opened her eyes and pulled her hand away from her mouth, showing that both were covered in blood.

"P-put me down," Kisa stuttered, eyes wide from the shock of the attack. She began struggling in the boy's grasp, trying to get free.

"It's ok," he said. "Please don't struggle, you need to get to a doctor."

"Who-who are you?" Kisa asked, staring into the worried eyes of her savior.

"My name is Haku, please allow me to take you to a doctor. You've got blood all over you and that certainly didn't seem like an ordinary cough to me."

"I'm fine, now let go of me."

"You don't look fine," Haku said, pointing to your blood-covered hand.

"A doctor won't do me any good," Kisa finally said, sensing Haku's persistent attitude. "Not even the best Medical Nins could figure out what was wrong with me. Anything you do is useless."

Haku raised his eyebrows in surprise. Wasn't there something he could do to help this girl? She didn't seem to think so. Haku stared at Kisa a little longer; she was about a few years younger than him, and a couple of inches shorter too. He watched her eyes flicker and close. She had passed out.

Haku sighed and stood, holding the girl close to his chest. He picked up his mask and senbon, and then exited the forest. Master Zabuza would not be back tonight so Haku figured that it would be ok to treat the girl at his place. He felt weird though; he hadn't gotten her name before she fainted. With one last glance at the girl in his arms Haku disappeared into the mist, leaving no trace that he was ever there.

A few hours had passed since Haku arrived at his temporary home. The girl was still unconscious, but her breathing was normal and her body was relaxed on the couch where he put her. Her braids were coming loose from the fall, and Haku guessed that she was sleeping before she met him in the woods. Of course one look at the sleeping yukata and robe proved it. The girl had a slight fever and Haku was working to calm it with some cool rags and herbs. It seemed to be working for the most part, but Haku was still worried. _What did she mean a doctor wouldn't do her any good? _

Kisa shifted on something comfy and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, knocking the cloth from her forehead and yawning. The air tasted like freshly picked herbs and she thought she smelled a bit of jasmine floating around. She looked to the side and noticed the boy who helped her earlier, Haku, was busy making some sort of concoction in a bowl. His back was facing away from her and he didn't seem to notice that she was awake.

"What are you doing?" Kisa asked, walking over to Haku. He tilted his head back to look at her before responding.

"I'm making a mixture to help with your fever, and hopefully that cough of yours. By the way, I never did get your name."

Kisa muttered something under her breath along the lines of "stubborn baka," and cleared her throat. "That's very kind of you," she said, meaning what she was saying. "But I already told you that there's nothing you can do to help me." She smiled sadly, "My name is Kisa."

"Well Kisa-san, I think that if there is nothing I can do, it doesn't hurt to try, ne?"

Kisa blinked. "Maybe…but I don't want to burden you and pursuing something so useless just seems like a waste of time."

"I don't think so," Haku said with a bright smile. "Even if it doesn't work, I feel better trying."

"Why?" Kisa asked suddenly. "You don't know me."

"When I saw you this afternoon in the market I thought 'she must be a very pure person,' because even though you looked like you were in pain, you were still smiling."

Kisa blushed and looked away. "Just because of something like that? You must be a fool."

"Perhaps, but I'm a fool who's correct, right?"

"I wouldn't be the one to know that," Kisa said, staring at Haku from the corner of her eye." She didn't think he was a fool at all, she was impressed. "You know, most people who learn about my illness run away because they think it might be contagious and they don't want to die like me."

Haku wasn't quick enough to hide the surprise that crossed his face at those words. "Die?"

"Yeah, the only thing that the Medical Nins were sure of was that whatever I have, it's fatal."

Haku was silent as he mixed the contents from two different bowls and poured them into a small bottle. "At least drink this, it seems to me that you feel like you have nothing to lose," he said glumly.

"Thank you," Kisa said with a lighter smile. He wasn't gone yet, even though she told him that her disease could be contagious. He was still there, trying to help her. She took the mixture and drank it quickly. It was a little bitter, but otherwise didn't taste too bad.

"Kisa-san, when I saw you earlier you were wearing a Mist hitai-ate. Are you a shinobi?"

"Please, don't be so formal. It makes me nervous. I used to be a shinobi, but since my condition worsened it's not really a practical occupation for me. What about you? I'm not the only one with a hitai-ate around here."

"Haku laughed, "Yes, that's true. I'm…kind of a shinobi. It's complicated," he finished in a serious tone.

"Ok," Kisa said, not pushing the topic. "It's late, I should be getting home to look after Bou-chan."

"Bou-chan?"

"Ninjin-bou! He's my pet rabbit and my best friend. I told him to stay home when I heard you training not far from my house."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize anyone lived so close to there. Is Ninjin-bou the white rabbit you were carrying when I first saw you?"

"Yes, he doesn't like being alone for very long. Now I bring him with me almost everywhere."

"That's interesting," Haku commented. "Anyways, allow me to bring you back to your house, I don't think you are well enough for that kind of travel."

Kisa nodded her head, agreeing to his plan. What he said was true, and besides, he was the one who brought her here. Haku picked Kisa up gingerly and he was off, running silently and swiftly through the trees to her home. There were many twists and Kisa closed her eyes, knowing she was safe with this boy who made her smile so easily.

"Kisa-chan? We're here. Kisa-chan?"

Kisa opened her eyes and yawned. The first rays of sun were peaking over the horizon and she found that she was no longer tired. She felt more refreshed then she had in a long time; more alive. "Ha-kun? Do you-do you have anything to do today?" Kisa asked, blushing a light pink from embarrassment.

Haku hesitated. The way Kisa had addressed him surprised the shinobi, but it also made him feel warm inside. He felt like, just maybe, he might have found another precious person to protect. Zabuza would not approve of this, he knew that it would anger the Demon of the Mist, but he didn't care. At least he didn't want to care, he was confused.

"Yes," he said, setting Kisa down and looking away.

"Oh. Uhm, ok then. Well, thank you so much for all of your help. Will I be able to see you again?" Kisa placed her palm softly against Haku's cheek, forcing him to look at her. "I understand if your answer is no."

Haku's heart raced at the simple touch. He felt strange, confusion was not something that ever clouded his thoughts before, so why now? Why did this girl effect him in such a way? He gazed into her silvery-blue eyes and noticed that she looked like she might cry at any moment. "Of course you will see me again," he answered. "I promise."

Kisa's whole face lit up and she hugged Haku unexpectedly. "Yay! We'll be the best friends ever, ok? Would you like to meet Bou-chan?"

"Can I meet him later? I'm sorry but I really do have to go. I'll come back this evening when I'm done, if that's ok." Haku smiled in spite of himself. This girl was so pure; so innocent. He found it hard to believe that she was ever a jounin level shinobi.

"Sure. Thank you again, Ha-kun. I feel better than I ever have right now, knowing that I've made a new friend." Haku nodded his head and gave Kisa one last smile before disappearing into the forest.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever explored this far before. Do you recognize this place Bou-chan?" Kisa was walking along a path in the forest that looked like it hadn't been traveled in quite awhile. Ninjin-bou sniffed the ground and hopped along ahead. If he got too far ahead of Kisa then he would stop and wait for her to catch up, but that didn't happen too much. She had much more energy today then she had had in a long time. The sun was bathing the trees in a warm, pleasant light.

"Bou-chan? What's wrong?" The little bunny was now frozen in place, ears alert and nose twitching. "Bou-chan?" Kisa strained her senses and heard something like a large crash coming from ahead of her. She wanted to bolt to the place and see what was wrong, but Kisa was quick to think of her health. Instead of running, Kisa sped up just a bit and walked forward, taking Ninjin-bou with her.

"Sasuke you jerk! What the hell did you do that for!"

"Hn, I didn't do anything, baka."

"Who the hell are you calling a baka, you baka!"

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun a baka!" said a girl's voice. Kisa heard a loud thump, followed by an "Ow," from the boy who she assumed was Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, what did you do that for?"

"Because you need to act your age. You're so annoying."

_They sound nice, but I probably shouldn't bother them_, Kisa thought, turning to retrace her steps. Suddenly she stopped, breathing deeply. Her initial burst of energy was fading fast, and Kisa found herself unexpectedly dizzy. "Why…do I feel so…dizzy?" Kisa said, before promptly falling down. She was still conscious, but for some reason she couldn't stand. She couldn't move her legs at all. Tears ran down her face as she pulled herself into a sitting position against a tree. Kisa's throat felt raw as she choked back sobs and her breath came in ragged gasps.

"Do you guys hear that?" Naruto asked, looking off into the trees.

"I always knew you were schizophrenic, but can't you keep your weird little fantasies to yourself Naruto!" Sakura was fuming because Naruto had called her Sasuke-kun a baka.

"Hey! I'm not catastrophic! I swear I can hear someone crying!"

"Dope," Sasuke muttered.

"I heard that! Wait-there it is again! Someone's crying over there!" Naruto yelled, dashing off into the trees toward the sound. Sasuke and Sakura followed, cursing their teammate's stupidity.

"See!" Naruto shouted to the two when they caught up, "I told you I heard someone crying!" Naruto's eyes were smiling in triumph, along with his mouth as he pointed to a bundled up form against a tree. A curtain of silver hair was hiding the person's face, and her legs were sitting at an odd angle compared to the rest of her body. Sasuke and Sakura stared while Naruto took a few seconds to realize that he _was_ right; there was a girl crying right in front of him and he was here boasting to his teammates!

Kisa pushed her hair to the side to observe the people in front of her. Her face was stained with tears and dirt from when she had fallen. The loudest of the three had bright blue eyes and an even brighter orange outfit. If she was in a better position Kisa might have laughed. Behind him was a girl with a shock of pink hair and a boy deep onyx eyes. They were all around Kisa's age, and they were all wearing Konoha hitai-ates on their foreheads.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked, sounding concerned now.

"I c-can't move my l-legs," Kisa said between shuddering breaths. "I don't know w-why."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped at Kisa like an idiot. "No way…Uh, I know! We'll take you to Kakashi-sensei! He always knows what to do in situations like this!"

"Baka," Sasuke said, looking from you to Naruto. "Didn't you notice her hitai-ate? She could be a spy for Gatou. You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Hey! We can't just leave an injured _girl _sitting here in the forest! She doesn't look like a spy to me anyway."

"Right, says the one with the-" Sasuke was interrupted by Kisa coughing loudly into her hands. She pulled them away to reveal small droplets of blood on her palm.

"Please?" She addressed Sasuke in particular. "I'm very sick. At least help me get home…I'll probably be fine there."

Sasuke faltered. His face contorted in indecision and he released a sigh. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"Thank you," Kisa said, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

Sasuke turned away, blushing in embarrassment while Naruto walked forward and picked up Kisa. It was difficult since Kisa couldn't stand, but with Sakura's help he was able to get her on his back so he could move more quickly.

"You don't feel like you're going to fall off do you?" Sakura asked, looking over your rather limp form.

"No, thank you for your help." Kisa held on tighter to Naruto, just in case there was a chance that she could fall off. She was trying to hold back more tears, and she really hoped this paralysis was only temporary. "Wait! I can't leave Bou-chan!" Kisa half shouted, remembering her little friend.

"Bou-chan? Nani?"

"He's my rabbit, Ninjin-bou. Bou-chan, come here. It's ok." The little white rabbit hopped out from behind a bush, sniffing the air curiously and plopping down in the middle of the path. "Sakura-san, ano, could you please carry him?" Sakura, Sasuke, and even Naruto looked at Kisa strangely upon seeing her pet. After exchanging secret glances between themselves Sakura nodded, and everyone was off.

Kisa hardly noticed Naruto running through the trees in much the same way Haku had, except louder; she was too busy focusing on her own thoughts. Why did her legs stop working so suddenly? Was this paralysis temporary, or would she be unable to walk until her dying day? Kisa felt a sudden panic rising deep within her at the thought of not being able to walk again. She pushed it down as best she could, but it was hard. _If I don't get better then I can't meet Ha-kun again. I can't imagine not seeing him again, I have to get better._

"Kisa-san, we're here," Naruto said, adjusting her on his back.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" The hyperactive idiot that Kisa met only minutes ago had disappeared and in his place was a quiet, almost solemn being.

"No, no, nothing at all," Naruto responded, cracking his face into a strained smile.

Kisa nodded, deciding to let it go. She had only known these people for the lesser part of an hour anyways. It wasn't her business if this boy was upset about something.

"I see," said Kakashi, after listening to the explanation that his students gave him. The girl they brought with them, Kisa, was in the kitchen being taken care of by Tsunami, the lady of the house. "And she has a white rabbit like the one from before, when Zabuza attacked?"

"Yes," answered Sakura. "It's strange though, I can't see how she could be faking that sickness. I mean, she coughed up blood into her hand and the position of her legs is just really weird. If she's acting, that must be very uncomfortable." Sakura shuddered at the thought of having her legs hang like that; limp and useless. "But then again, she does have a Mist hitai-ate."

"So she does. Why don't you have one of the boys bring her in," Kakashi ordered, "and then we can see what's really going on."

Naruto was off training in the forest, so Sasuke carried Kisa over to Kakashi, as much as it displeased him to do so. Kisa pulled herself into the most comfortable position she could, and bowed her head to Kakashi in respect. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was a jounin level shinobi like she had once been. And he wasn't just any jounin either: he was Kakashi, the Copy Ninja. Kakashi nodded his head to her in turn, and they both observed each other before Kakashi spoke.

"So, I'm assuming you are a shinobi of Kirigakure. Are you a genin?"

"No, and I'm not a shinobi either," Kisa said. She knew this question was coming, her assumption about these particular ninjas was correct. They were the ones here to protect the bridge builder from Gatou and his men. Stories about these ninja were all over the Land of Waves. There was even a rumor that Kakashi had killed Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, and an S-class Missing Nin. A lock clicked in her mind and Kisa had to restrain herself from raising her eyebrows in realization. _Ha-kun…that mask he had was one of a Hunter Nin. Was he hunting Zabuza?_

Kakashi studied the girl before him carefully. "You're not a shinobi? Then what are you doing with a hitai-ate?"

"I used to be a ninja, from Kirigakure, but when I got sick I had to quit. The demands that a shinobi face would be too much of an exertion for me."

"I see. That is most unfortunate, I was thinking that maybe you could train my students for me while I'm out." Kakashi pointed to the cast on his leg and the crutches next to him. Kisa's sharp eyes landed on a book that he was clutching in his left hand, titled Come Come Paradise. _Nani? Is he a pervert? _"What rank were you, if you weren't a genin?"

"I was a jounin, I achieved that rank at the age of nine."

If the silver haired jounin wasn't wearing a mask over his face he might have gaped at Kisa. "Nine? I'm impressed. You must be very skilled."

Kisa shrugged. "Weren't you nine when you became a jounin?"

"Something like that. Still, it's not something many people can accomplish. My genin students are about your age right now, and that is the average age that students become genin, at least in Konoha."

Kisa nodded. "Well, things have always been complicated in Kiri. I guess when a person shows exceptional talent, like me, they get more attention. They get more advanced training too. This small talk is troublesome, Kakashi-san. Please get to the point."

Kakashi started at how perceptive this girl was. He could certainly see how she could have been named a jounin of Kiri at such a young age.

"To tell you the truth, there is a strong possibility that you could be an enemy of me and my team. When I fought Zabuza a skilled Hunter Nin dealt him the final blow, not me. At least I thought it was a Hunter Nin." Kakashi looked the girl straight in the eyes as the next words escaped his lips. "The Hunter Nin did not dispose of Zabuza's body on the spot, he brought his body with him."

"What? But if he did that then the only thing that's safe to assume is that the boy was in league with Zabuza and the said shinobi is still alive." _Ha-kun…is it you? _"What kind of weapon did the Hunter Nin use?" Kisa asked.

"Senbon. Medical needles that can be used to put a person in a near death state or kill, if the person using them is especially skilled."

Kisa's face paled and she let out a single cough into the palm of her hand. _Ha-kun's accuracy is incredible. And senbon aren't exactly a popular weapon of choice. I want to see him. I have to see him so I can know why he's doing something like this_.

"Kisa-chan, are you ok?" Kakashi leaned forward, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead. "You have a bit of a fever."

"I'm fine, being sick is nothing new to me," Kisa said with a faint trace of a smile. "But know that I am not your enemy. I always preferred a chain scythe as my weapon, and in my condition I can't do much of anything. Concentrating chakra is hard enough to do and I can barely walk for ten minutes."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something about the shinobi posing as a Hunter Nin? Your reaction was rather dramatic."

"Gomen ne, Kakashi-san but while I am not your enemy, I can't bring myself to be your ally. It might be wrong, but I just can't. I'm not very fond of Zabuza either, but I believe that everyone has a reason that explains why they behave the way they do. It would be best for both sides if I just watched from the sidelines, rather than aiding one or the other."

"Of course. I suppose it would be better for you as well?"

"Hai, it would be," Kisa responded, frowning as if she disapproved of her own decision. "I would like to think…that people aren't all bad."

"Well, changing subjects now. Do your legs feel any better?"

"No. But I was wondering if you might be able to have one of your students help me back home. I have someone very important coming over to visit and I don't want to be gone when he arrives."

Kakashi studied this small, frail, sick girl before him. This girl who couldn't walk but was smiling all the same. He sighed. "Very well, but if you change your mind then know that I'm willing to listen to any opinions or guesses you have about the mysterious shinobi. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your…condition."

"It's ok, it's becoming harder and harder to surprise me nowadays. Thank you. You know, for understanding.

"You're welcome," Kakashi said, calling his three young genin into the room and ordering them to help Kisa back home. They complied reluctantly, and were off.

Kisa sat on her bed, waiting nervously for Haku to arrive. If she could walk then she would be pacing and making herself even more nervous, but as things were she could only sit and ponder. "If my assumption is correct then…but why would Ha-kun help someone like the Demon of the Mist? Will he lie when I ask him about it? No, Haku won't lie. Even if it makes me hate him, he won't like. But I could never hate him. Never at all."

The sun was just beginning to set when a light knock sounded from the door. Kakashi had left Kisa with a wheel chair he had gotten from some strange place, but she didn't want Haku to know her condition just yet.

"Come in!" She yelled from the comfort of her bed. She heard the doorknob turn and Haku walked in, wearing his hair loose and dressed in a plain black pair of pants and a long sleeved shirt. Kisa blushed, despite the questions lingering on her mind about this boy. He looked _really_ good in black.

"Hello Kisa-chan," Haku greeted with a smile. "How have you been?" Kisa blinked, wondering why his words sounded so rehearsed, so unnatural.

"Ha-kun, is something wrong?"

It was Haku's turn to blink and allow a startled expression to cross his face. How could she read him so well when they had only really talked once? "Nothing at all, I'm just a bit tired from training."

"You're lying. But I guess I can't expect you to tell me everything, ne? After all, we hardly know each other. I do have a question for you though, I hope you don't find it offensive."

Haku raised his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what exactly this question could be. "Ok…"

"I met some shinobi today, from Konoha. I was taking a walk and I had a nice conversation with the jounin of the group. Are you working for the Demon of Kirigakure?" Kisa asked bluntly.

Haku jolted, caught completely off guard by the question. "Does it matter to you whether or not I am in league with him?" Haku retorted, staring at Kisa so intently that she had to look away.

"No, I just want to know. I don't think I could ever hold anything so insignificant against you." Kisa smiled and blushed, hanging her head to avoid his gaze.

"Yes."

"Nani?"

"Yes," Haku repeated, "I do work for Zabuza. He is someone precious to me, even though it might be hard for you or others to image why I would care about someone like him."

Kisa beamed, wanting to hug Haku right there for telling her the truth, but once again her condition prevented her from doing that. "Ha-kun, I don't think it's hard at all to imagine."

"Oh?" Haku said with a sigh of relief. "I should have expected such a response from you."

"Ah! Ninjin-bou! Bou-chan? Come here!" Kisa's little white bunny popped it's head out from under her bed and peaked up at Haku with little interest. "Bou-chan, behave yourself or I will not give you any carrots for a week." That said, Ninjin-bou hopped forward and stood before Haku, waiting to be picked up.

Haku took the animal in his hands gently and began rubbing it behind it's ears. Ninjin-bou relaxed almost instantly, lowering his ears in pleasure and allowing his eyes to droop down. "It seems that he likes me," Haku stated.

"Yes, it seems he does," Kisa replied with a giggle.

"Kisa-chan, I found a place that I think you will really like. If you don't mind, I would like to take you there." Kisa hesitated and Haku took it as a sign that she did not want to come. "You don't have to come, I just thought-"

"No, it would be wonderful, Ha-kun. But I don't want to be a burden." Kisa motioned to the wheelchair in a dark corner of her room and Haku looked at her with an unspoken question on his face. He didn't have to ask. "My legs gave out when I was taking a walk," Kisa said, voice cracking ever so slightly. "Naruto-kun and the other genin helped me. It seems I am paralyzed from the waist down."

Haku's brow furrowed. "But-you were fine this morning."

"Things change, for better or for worse…that's something no person can know until the change has occurred."

Haku stepped forward and laid a hand on Kisa's shoulder for reassurance. The other one held Ninjin-bou securely. "Taking you wouldn't be a burden at all. Would being carried annoy you?"

"N-no," Kisa choked, beaming through her tears.

Haku placed the sleeping rabbit in his bed and picked Kisa up in his arms. He marveled at how light she was, if she was any lighter she might just float away. Her frail frame fit perfectly against her chest and he smiled at the thought. After placing her jacket over her shoulders Haku opened the door and started off into the forest.

"Ha-kun, can I open my eyes yet?" Kisa's eyes were closed tight and Haku even pulled her jacket over her head to prevent her from peeking.

"Yes," Haku said, pulling Kisa's jacket back down to her shoulders and turning so she could get a full view of what lay before her.

"Haku!" Kisa gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Ahead of Kisa was a clearing, filled completely with white rose bushes. It looked as if each rose was glowing, basking in the warm glow of the moon and embracing the light that that dared to pierce the darkness of the night and cast its magic on those brave enough to face it. A bright pond lay in the center of the roses and a single path just wide enough for two people to traverse cut through the field of roses straight to the crystal clear water. A tiny frog about the size of Haku's thumb darted from its place on a lily pad and disappeared from view while little silver fish followed suit. The tall trees, standing proudly at the clearing's edge made the place seem totally isolated, like a whole other world. It was breathtaking.

"I'm glad you like it," Haku said, setting Kisa down at the edge of the pond and sounding pleased with himself.

"I love it!" Kisa said pulling herself up just enough to hug Haku tightly around his waist. Haku blushed and awkwardly returned the hug, patting Kisa's back affectionately.

Kisa felt like she had been sitting there for hours, just enjoying Haku's presence and the calm silence that enveloped the clearing. It was very possible that she had been too, for night had now completely fallen and the sky was so black that even the moon fought to shine through the overwhelming black.

"Ha-kun?" Kisa asked suddenly. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" The question was enough to zap Haku out of his peaceful state and he looked over at Kisa blankly. Her eyes were half lidded and he wondered if the girl was even aware that she had asked such a question, at least until she made it clear that she was. "Do you?"

Haku's body relaxed and he slumped back against Kisa. They were sitting back to back and had been for some time, though neither of them knew why. "Yes. I do believe in love at first sight…and meeting you has made me believe in it even more." Haku felt his face heat up at his words, and he didn't dare turn to Kisa until the fire left him. He needn't have worried though, Kisa was busy trying to hide her own face, covering her stupid grin with trembling hands.

"R-really? I-I thi-think meeting you has m-made me believe in it more t-too." Two lone white doves made their way into the clearing and their feathers fell upon the pond like snow, making the scene seem even more ethereal in the moon's untainted light. Kisa sunk more into her jacket, radiating embarrassment and unaware that Haku was in almost the same position she was. "I-it's getting late. We should head b-back."

Haku nodded, and then, realizing Kisa couldn't see him, said "Yes, that would probably be best." Haku lifted Kisa into his arms once more, pulling her closer than he had any of the previous times and walking off, in no hurry for his time with her to end. He opened the door to her house not too much later and laid Kisa gently on her bed, half fearing that she might break if jostled even the slightest bit. Her eyes were clouded over, yearning for sleep, and she had a grin unlike any other Haku had seen plastered on her face. He returned her smile, moving some hair from her face and leaning over, brushing his lips against hers so quickly Kisa wondered if her mind had created the split second in which it occurred.

"Good night, my Hikari no Tenshi," Haku whispered in Kisa's ear, causing her to flush.

"O-oyasumi, Ha-kun. Ja ne."

"Ja," Haku said, straightening up and closing the door to Kisa's home with a soft, hesitant click.

Kisa fell asleep almost immediately, dreaming of a winter of pure feathers and merry angels, singing ballads of love and loss.

Kisa woke the next day feeling lighter than the wind and more content than the heavens. A chill of excitement ran through her when her legs obeyed her command to slide forth and walk, and her expression brightened to the point that she shone when she saw a bouquet of white roses, wrapped with a golden ribbon, and sitting in a black vase on her bedside table. _He must have gone back for those last night_. She quickly donned her shoes and jacket, grabbing Ninjin-bou and leaving her little house, forgetting to completely close the door in her haste. Two of the roses were braided into her silver locks, held in place by the golden ribbon as she made her way to her destination: the market.

"Sugoi!" Kisa exclaimed, taking in the bustling streets of the market. There were even more people about since the last time she was here, and one of them was a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed shinobi.

Kisa failed to flag Naruto down when he darted past, yelling for people to get out of his way and looking as if he was in a complete hurry. She frowned, pulling Ninjin-bou up to her just a little more and starting off in the direction Naruto had headed.

Kisa was panting heavily when she reached the bridge site. The monstrous structure was nearing completion and was almost completely covered in mist. Kisa peered through the mist directly in front of her and gasped in horror. There, only a few yards from where she was standing, bodies were strewn about like confetti. Some of them were dismembered, and the stray parts lay inches from the reach of their owners, as if placed in such a position on purpose; to prevent the owners from regaining them before they died a slow and painful death.

Kisa set Ninjin-bou down in some nearby brush and walked stealthily forward. She shook to her core when the sound of fighting reached her ears, along with the sound of screams that sounded _very_ familiar. The sound of metal striking metal made her squirm in discomfort and all of a sudden Kisa remembered why she had hated being a shinobi so much. She entered the scene just in time to see Haku jump in front of a shinobi who had the bottom half of his face covered in bandages and dogs of various sizes latched onto his body at odd angles. From there everything was in slow motion _as the jounin she met the other day pushed a fistful of chakra straight through Haku's stomach_.

"HAKU!" Kisa screamed, drawing all attention to her. Her voice cracked and tears streamed uncontrollably down her face as she shook, shook so much that she could hardly bring herself to stand.

Haku looked towards Kisa and smiled apologetically. _I love you_, he mouthed, grabbing Kakashi's arm, which was still in his abdomen, and attempting to pull it out. _Don't go_, Kisa mouthed back, _please don't leave me alone! _Haku blinked and then stared at Kisa in such a way that she knew he was dead. Kakashi and the other man exchanged a few words before Kakashi jumped away, just in time to avoid being sliced in two by the man's huge sword.

"M-momochi Z-zabu-za." Kisa's mind processed in it's traumatized state. "The Demon of the Mist."

She blinked, watching Kakashi put Haku on the ground and close his eyes in respect. Kisa took that chance to run to Haku's side, arriving in mere seconds and for a moment appearing quite healthy for someone so sick.

"Haku? H-Haku?" she breathed shakily, lacing her fingers with his limp ones. "Ha-kun? You're still warm. You-you're still warm. You can't be gone, you can't be. Remember, you said that you would see me today. You kissed me goodnight. I-I love you. You can't go! HAKU!"

Kisa's scream pierced the fog and she pulled Haku close to her, placing his head in her lap. She didn't notice that the fighting had stopped. She didn't notice that a short man with small sunglasses and white hair was making his way to her. All Kisa noticed was Haku, who was very much dead.

"Oh yeah, I owe this one," the man said, finally getting Kisa's attention. He smirked. "Squeezing my arm until it broke, he's dead now though. Pathetic." The man made to slam his cane into Haku's face but Kisa caught it, glaring into the man's eyes with her own tearstained ones. She formed a single seal with her free hand and spoke:

"Siren's Song." Kisa opened her mouth and released a high pitched sound that caused the man's ears to bleed and sent him flying away from her and Haku but it also put a strain on her throat. She tuned out the conversation between the man who's name she had just remembered to be Gatou, and the other shinobi present. "Ha-kun. Why?" Kisa asked, coughing once into her hand, and then once more.

She leaned over, coughing relentlessly into her hand until it was completely covered with blood. She pulled it away and allowed blood to spill from her throat onto the already bloodstained ground in pools. Her arms and legs gave out, and Kisa fell forward into the pool, eyes fogging over in pain. _I'm going to die, right here, like this. I should feel sad, but maybe, just maybe, I can see Ha-kun again. My precious person that I love. My Yuki no Tenshi._

Kisa continued coughing, just like that, until it seemed she had no more blood to lose and her body relaxed. Her breath slowed…and slowed…and stopped along with her heart. Her hand was still laced with Haku's and both were still warm as the snow began to fall, lightly, over the battlefield. The two young shinobi refused to part, even in death.

Zabuza soon joined the pair in their line. He cried openly, regretting the fact that he had never told Haku how much he meant to him. The shinobi mourned their losses in silence, not at all proud that they had finally completed their first real mission. It was a sad day in the Land of Waves, but as sure as day turns to night and summer to fall, time passed and the village celebrated.

"I can't believe the bridge is finally finished," Naruto said, giving it one last look before turning back to his teammates. He spotted Inari holding a little white rabbit and waving at him, and returned the gesture.

"I can't believe they named it after an idiot like you," Sakura shot. Naruto winced, wondering why she always had to be so mean.

"Huh? What's that?" Naruto said, spotting something move out of the corner of his eye.

"What's what?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're seeing things again."

"N-no, it's nothing." Naruto grinned widely, slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the land of waves with his team. With his friends.

_In a small clearing filled with white roses and a crystalline pond, two lone white doves passed, their feathers falling upon the water's surface like snow as they circled each other and flew higher into the sky. One of them had a golden ribbon clutched in it's foot while the other held two white roses whose stems were twisted oddly, and whose thorns held a few strands of silver hair_.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not much for Japanese (the language people) but:

Ne: has different meanings but is used as "right" or "ok" in my conxtext. Ex: It's sunny today, right? (don't you think?) Yeah, I can't explain things like this very well. I hope you get it, they really do use "ne" like that, I've watched every episode of Naruto that's out in Japanese and now I'm rambling...

Nani: what

Ninjin: carrot

Bou: stick

Ninjin-boucarrot stick!

Baka: ...idiot, stupid, something along those lines

Oyasumi: Good night, not formal.

Ja ne: See you later (Ja just means see ya!)

Hitai-ate: forehead protector

Kirigakure no Sato: Village Hidden in the Mist

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Hai: Yes

Hikari no Tenshi: Angel of light

Yuki no Tenshi: Angel of snow

Sugoi: Amazing, wow

Ano: Umm-like Umm can you hand me a carrot?

If I left anything out then go to if you don't know what something means.


End file.
